Helgen Reborn Guide
Helgen Reborn Guide is a journal added by Helgen Reborn. This book is automatically given to the Dragonborn when the requirements have been met. Contents Helgen Reborn Guide Welcome to Helgen Reborn! The mod has loaded and your adventure is ready to begin, just follow the quest normally. But before you speak to Marcus in my quest, I suggest you make sure the bandits that take over Helgen are enabled. They are enabled 4 days after the quest "Unbound" has been completed, but you must enter Whiterun to enable them. You will know for sure they are enabled by checking the gates leading into Helgen and if you have the spikes with the bloody body parts on them, you're good to go! If you do not, I suggest you wait somewhere for 4 days, then enter Whiterun through the main gate, NOT by fast traveling, then go back to Helgen to make sure they're enabled. If you've killed them before and they haven't re-spawned that's Ok. As long as you have the bloody spikes you're fine. This mod is 100% compatible with Alternate Start - Live Another Life, but again, there are a couple of things I highly suggest you do before speaking to Marcus. As with the vanilla start above, I suggest you make sure the bandits are at the fort. In addition to the bandits, I suggest you run through the keep to make absolutely certain that the 2nd rock collapse added by Arthmoor has been disabled. It should disable when the bandits show up, but I suggest you verify it first hand. So follow Arthmoor's procedure for resetting the vanilla quest, check the fort to be sure you have bandits, and check the keep for the rubble pile and you should be good to go! As for any other Alternate Start type mods, generally, as long as they set everything to the condition it would be in a vanilla start after Helgen is destroyed (when Unbound is completed), you're probably good to go. But again, the suggestion about the bandits above applies to everything whether vanilla or alternate start. These steps are recommended due to the way Bethesda set up these events in the vanilla game. They are also necessary to remove the rubble blocking the hallway in the keep that was added by LAL. Lastly, with any Bethesda game especially if you're using mods, you should save, save, SAVE! I don't usually go more than 30 minutes without saving. Bugs happen with mods that quite frankly are many times out of the modder's hands. You fail to save only as much time as you're willing to lose, and doing so is NOT this modder's fault, so don't blame me if something happens and you failed to save for 10 hours. I would make a habit of saving before you speak with any NPC who is active quest target in your journal. It only takes 2 seconds and you can always delete them when you're certain you don't need them any longer. I hope you enjoy Helgen Reborn! Sincerely, Mike Hancho P.S. You may now begin my quest at any time, but I am NOT responsible for what happens of you don't follow my suggestions. Please post in my comments if you have any issues or if you simply want to provide feedback of any kind. HRGuide Cover.jpg HRGuide1.jpg HRGuide2.jpg HRGuide3.jpg HRGuide4.jpg HRGuide5.jpg Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Books Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Items